The wool over their eyes
by sarkon
Summary: When Twilight makes a new friend who has lived in Equestria longer than Celestia, she learns about the true world she lives in and it's not all rainbows and lollipops. Whats worse is she learns about a new evil that threatens her once perfect world.


**Authors note: Hello all and thanks for****choosing to read this story. Although I'm a big fan of traditional non OC stories, I can't help but realize that by adding in ones own creation this allows them to truly express and create a story that comes from their mind and soul. Although at the same time this changes that world, making it into something new. As a slight precaution:** _My Little Pony is not owned by me and all rights and ownership of said franchise are entitled to the hub network and I would be honored if my ideas were to ever be used by them. _**So without further ah do I present.**

**The innocence series**

**Book 1-The wool over their eyes**

**CH1-Friend or Foe**

Rule 1: Never start interactions with other beings unless interaction is first made by said beings- Broken

Rule 2: Don't show emotion. Always show a neutral voice and temperament when interactions are necessary-Broken

Rule 12: Don't make friends they will only distract you from your mission-

It was a quite night in Ponyville, and twilight Sparkle was looking through an album filled with pictures of her, her friends, and their crazy adventures. She smiled and chuckled every now and again as she was reminded of the crazy shenanigans the six of them constantly got into. She was also wondering how pinkie pie had managed to take all these pictures especially the ones of discord. Just then she heard a voice.

"Well I imagine that she uses her vast powers of randomness to poof out a camera from nowhere. With all honesty out of the six of you I would have to have picked her to inherit that one anyway. Wouldn't want rainbow dash to be able to combine her special wings she inherited with the power to bend space and time. That could get her into much more trouble than the wonder bolts."

Twilight jumped up turned around with her horn glowing ready to use her magic on the unknown intruder. Except that no one was there. She was all alone and Spike was over in Canterlot by request of Celestia. This made Twilight start to worry a little.

"Whose there!" twilight screamed out into the empty living room of her tree building.

"Oh well I suppose just the two of us but technically just you. The mysterious voice said from seemingly every direction at once, if that was possible.

"Where are you and why cant I see you?" Twilight said with a little more confusion than worry in her voice.

"Oh I guess ill tell you even if it means I cant enjoy watching you acting like A foal, talking to your self about you crush on." "Whoa stop right there." Twilight screamed. "How do you know about my…. my crush?" "Oh all will be explained in due time. Firstly there are some rules to the questions you ask." With the way the voice said this Twilight could only imagine that if she could see its mouth it was grinning at her

"What kind of rules?" Twilight asked more annoyed than anything else at this point after the voices last remarks.

"Oh you are right I am grinning right now." This caused twilight to freak out a little more, this thing was reading her mind and she did not like that. "Oh calm down I won't tell anyone about your secrets or secret desires, its one of the rules I have to follow. I follow it mostly out of courtesy, but also because I have learned over the years that trust is part of the foundation of a good friendship. Before saying anything else let me tell you the rules first.

"Rule One: You can't ask me my name I have to give that one up on my own."

"Rule two: You can make a deal with me for anything you could possibly want in this world, weather it be a desire of the mind, spirit or body" At that that last remark Twilights cheeks turned red, after remembering how the voice had read her mind all her inner most thoughts and most private secrets.

Rule Three: you can ask me any question about the past, present, or future, and I have to tell you the absolute truthful answer to your question, but I hold the option to not tell you the answer if I feel it might have consequences that lead to utter destruction and chaos.

Rule four: As I said I am bound to not tell of your secrets to anypony else and I'm also bound to never harm you or anypony close to you or anypony that you deem to be untouched by my powers." Hearing this Twilight let out a sigh of relief she was more afraid of what this voice might do to her friends than to herself.

The final and most important rule of all if you are to tell anypony else about my existence without my permission I will (Twilight was actually physically shaking she was afraid as to what the thing could do to her) takeover your mind and force you to shave off all your hair and mane, and the make you dance provocatively in the middle of SugarcubeCorner, after getting I hate books tattooed on both your flanks." Even with the attempted to add terror to the voices tone the whole thing sounded ridiculous. This made Twilight start to laugh slowly losing control rolling on the floor tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh come on I thought it was a truly horrifying punishment when I thought it up." said the voice with a little disappointment and sadness in its tone.

"I'm sorry the thought of it just seems funny to me, although I would be very embarrassed NO publically humiliated if I ever actually had to do it."

"Well ill just have to take what I get. So now that that's over with what do you want to do?"

Twilight went through the rules she was given. She memorized them in her mind as to never forget them. "Well if I can't ask you your name, can you at least give me something to call you by?"

Hmm you make a good point you do need to address me for future conversations, but I give out my name only to those who I consider true friends. I've gone by many a name so for now you may call me Mr. Whispers."

Twilight held her hooves to her mouth holding back a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

"MR WISKERS bwah hahaha." Twilight entered another laughing fit, which just lead to a peeved and angry voice.

"I said WHISPERS not whiskers. If I wasn't bound by rules id have you dumped into a vat of raspberry jelly. NO seedless raspberry jelly. I hate seeds in jelly."

"Ok oh mighty Whispers answer me this. Where are you? I want to see who I'm talking too face to face."

"Hmm well that's a slight problem actually so how bout this close your eyes." The pony did as she was told. "Now walk forward turn left go four steps forward now stop open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to see herself looking in a mirror. "I said I wanted to see you not myself." she said in an annoyed tone.

"You are. Just look into your eyes. Do you see that sparkle?" The pony looked closer looking into her reflection's eyes seeing a slight sparkle. "That's me!"

"Wait what do you mean that's you? You're inside me!"

"Well sorta, see there are many things I yet wish to make clear, but will become clear in due time."

"Ok well where are you from?"

"Oh well I was Born, no scratch that created, in Equestria but back then it was known as Pangea." Twilights eyes grew big at hearing this. She had a thing living inside her that was older than Equestria itself. Surprisingly she was also more excited than freaked out by this.

"What was it like? How old are you? What did you do? Did you have any freinds?"

"Well the land was barren at first but with the powerful magic that my creators had, they turned it into the paradisio that Equestria is today. We built our capitol city once known as Rapture, then Alistar where the Everfree forest is now. I believe you and your friends had the pleasure of visiting one of the castles during your first adventure together.

Twilight thought back to when her and her friends had defeated Nightmare Moon remembering the castle and how ancient it was. "Wow how long ago was that?"

"Oh about 10,000 years give or take."

"WHAT 10,000 YEARS!" Twilight screamed out in utter surprise. "I had no idea ponies had been around that long"

"Oh they haven't you see alicorns were the first to be created and given sentience. Slowly after this the alicorns gave sentience to other ponies, pegasi, and unicorns, and then giving it to all the other species of the lands far and wide via magic."

"I don't believe this. It clashes with all the history books I've ever read. They all said that life has only been around for 5000 years." said twilight "One thing you should know Twilight is that Not every reign of power has been truthful" Who ever is in charge gets to write how things played out." said Whisper

"I don't understand."

"Well let me put it this way twilight. The world you live in contains but a glimpse of reality thanks to Celestia. Don't always trust those dusty old books. They only tell you what you would want to hear. Of course that's not always a bad thing. Some times a lie is a good thing. A noble lie if you will.

"Lying is wrong. It leads to secrets and secrets only end up hurting people in the end."

"You have no idea how true that is Twilight, but then there's the beauty of a noble lie. It's the only kind of lie that keeps the worst kind of secrets from people. If people knew of these secrets then they might not be able to see the world they way they do today. It's thanks to noble lies that Celestia is able to rule with such peace and prosperity. I'm not saying I always agree about using a noble lie, but it can be used for good."

"How do you know this, and what secrets are there that Celestia doesn't want other ponies knowing about?"

"I know this because you are not the first head IV been inside. For the secrets, well ill tell you but only if you make a deal with me."

"Fine what's the deal?"

"You trust every word I ever tell you never doubting it. There are things in your world that are disturbing, and make even me sick, so I don't want you to ever think I'm joking about them. I want you to agree to let me mentor you in new magical training to unlock your elements true potential."

At hearing this Twilight lost all interest in these terrible secrets and wanted to know more about unlocking her elements true potential.

"Unlocking my true potential!" She said with glee "what kind of potential?"

"That was too easy. A stranger tells you that if you follow them than they will give you unimaginable power. I never pegged you as that kind of pony." Twilight was stunned. She had done exactly what Whispers said, and she was embarrassed. "I did but you said to trust you so I was." Whispers was also stunned. He felt a little ashamed. He didn't want to hurt Twilights feelings, and was failing. He was lonely and literally had never had a friend his entire life. He wanted one very badly.

"I'm sorry Twilight ill apologize with some explanations. Being as old as the elements themselves iv been able to learn how to use them to their fullest, and with the proper training even their primary purpose, the harmony beam, can become even more powerful than before." At those words Twilight started jumping for joy like pinkie pie at a never ending party.

"I saw how much the beam had improved when you and your friends had faced down discord. This was all because of you increase in friendship over time alone but no matter how much friendship you have you still need some training to refine your skills. This goes for your friends too."

With the mention of her friends Twilight thought back to what Whispers had first said. How pinkie Pie had Powers over randomness and Rainbow Dash had special wings.

"You mentioned something about Pinkie Pie randomness and dashes wings?"

"Oh yes every element gives its user amazing powers aside from the harmony beam. So far from my mild observations Pinkie Pie is only a small step away from reaching her full potential while rainbow dash is the second closest. There is a reason Rainbow is the only one who has performed the sonic rainboom."

Twilight only sat starring at the mirror, it seemed that every time Whispers talked that sparkle in her eye would shine brighter then dimmer like it was his mouth. Hearing the mention of amazing powers a big question came to her mind.

"What is my special power?"

At hearing this question Whispers went silent for the first time in the hours he had been talking. "You still there Whispers?" "Yes I'm here I'm just thinking of how to tell you what you truly are." "What do you mean what I truly am?" "Well Twilight you have the capability to change the world weather it's for better or worse. You are also the only hope I have of getting my full powers and body back."

"You have a body? Just what are you?" "I my dear twilight are the only hope of making you and your friends into a force that can stop ancient evils from destroying this world we both love. I know I just keep bringing up more questions and giving little answers, but For now lets just get some sleep its 1:00 in the morning and I can tell your fighting sleep."

"Your right, but I have more questions for you in the morning." Twilight left the Living room and got into bed. Whispers used what magic he had to put her into a deep relaxing sleep. He also erased her memory of a few of the things he told her.

"I'm sorry Twilight but everything has to go according to plan or even I won't be able to fix the mistakes made in the past."

Unknown to Twilight and Whispers a dark shapeless form was outside the library and had not only seen everything but heard everything. The figure had fierce glowing white eyes but smiled a strangely sweet yet sickening smile.

"Oh yes the mistakes will be fixed. Everything will go according to plan my love. Just not yours"

The figure then extended a pair of feathered wings and took of into the night to who knows where.


End file.
